The Eirinia Family
Ghan Eirinia: Ghan is one of the most feared and respected of the royal family. Whether it’s the legends, his demeanor, or his armor that radiates pure fear, people tend to obey his every word due to fear. He is treated like a god, and his subjects wouldn’t dare do anything to harm him out of pure fear, but there are some who are brave (or stupid enough) to disobey the law. Those he makes examples of, however his wife can force him to be lenient. Dawn is his everything, and he’d die before letting harm come to her. He is overly protective of her, and she is the most guarded thing in the kingdom. Not even him, his kids, his gold, his mythic armor are as guarded as her. He only weakness would be Dawn, but she’s the heaviest guarded person ever to exist. He’s been known to challenge people who stare at her for too long to a duel to the death. He is overly protective of her, and he will quickly grow angry it someone’s eyes wander. Besides his love for Dawn, next would be his children. He is truly a family man and loves his children, but shows it in strange ways. Tough love would be the epitome of their relationship, and each child reacts differently to him. His parenting method causes Astrea, Cicero, Ezio, Rastus, Leto, and Jace to work harder to impress him. However it does the opposite for his other children, Claix, Lexi, Layland, and Kleio, who instead resist and disobey him. He wishes he was closer to them, and knows his parenting drives them away, but thinks his style of parenting is the best for them. Regardless of that, he does truly love his children, all of them. He prefers to stay in human form, so he can wear his legendary Typhon armor. The armor emits pure waves of fear, that can be controlled by the wearer. The king murdered Typhon and took his armor, hence the name, Typhon armor. The wearer can choose to focus the fear from the armor to one person, shut it off, to many people, etc. People have been known to go mad due to his armor, and he fuels the rumors, (with the help of Cicero). However his armor is nothing compared to his personality. He’s quiet and reserved, but when he speaks he’s argumentative or giving a command. He is not someone you want to get on the bad side of, as he never forgets or forgives. He is merciless, but a good ruler. He does have a slight gambling problem, and will make a bet more often than not, but only if he believes he would win. ' Dawn Eirina: Dawn is the complete opposite of her husband, Ghan. ' Astraea Eirina: In charge of the military, she is close and often goes to Ezio for advice, though she usually never takes it. Her and Ezio fight a lot, but when it comes to the battlefield they are the best at strategies, and they are extremely close. She is the most professional of the bunch, and extremely Lawful good. She is always in armor, and holds her spear close. She prefers human form with her scales lining her body as a second form of armor. She is the weapons master in the family, and has zero tolerance for incompetence. She is proud, and never backs down from a fight, her ego always gets the better of her. She never has time for romantic love, but is intensely loyal to her family. She follows the rules to a T, and went as far as arresting her sister, Lexi, for stealing alchemy ingredients. She’s 5,000 years old. ' Claix Eirinia: A small disappointment, although no one has the heart to tell him. Claix is the weakest of the family, but is by far the most attractive of the siblings, and has a silver tongue (metaphorically and literally). He’s extremely lazy, and puts off work to the last possible second. Although he’s the weakest in terms of power in the royal family (far stronger than others not in the royal family, however), he can talk his way out of anything. He constantly manages to weasel out of trouble with Astraea. He is the ambassador to the kingdom, and fawned over by almost everyone he meets. He prefers to stay in human form, without scales. He keeps his eyes molten gold, and his wings are a pure white. He knows how to defend himself, but mostly relies on his people and speaking skills. There are rumors surrounding him of an alleged marriage, but contrary to popular belief he hasn’t married. He is a natural troublemaker, and does enjoy making peasants lives a small hell. He takes his job as an ambassador seriously, but only when he’s not busy with that he’s causing mayhem somewhere and there’s nothing better to do. He’s 4,580 ' Lexi Eirinia: Lexi is the caster of the family, the most powerful sorceress in the kingdom. She is constantly making different potions, and slacks off in her responsibilities, which are training the Medeis in magic. She often skips the trainings, even though she’s the teacher, so the mages in the army mostly rely on books and practice. Rastus, her younger brother, mostly takes care of the mages, and he makes sure they get taught what they need. Lexi is slightly cruel, as she uses people as test subjects, and loves the work of the famous Prism, an insane and evil Doctor. She has surrounded herself in books, instead of people, and is extremely anti-social. If she takes an interest in you, it’s for her own personal interests, meaning you’ll end up as some sort of experiment. She runs an academy in the kingdom, and while she pays no attention to her military duties, she does focus on her academy duties. It’s one of the most successful schools in all the land, and has some of the most successful students in the academy. She is 4,200. ' Cicero Eirinia: Cicero Eirinia is the biggest historian in the royal family. He knows more about the Typhon armor, geography, other kingdoms, and the academy more than anyone. He is extremely nosy, and cunning. He is known to get people drunk for information, and several times has snuck into other royal’s kingdoms for information. He is the best spy in the family, which is both a help and a hindrance. Cicero knows virtually every weakness and strength, even fears of the royal family's, both his own and the others family. He is rarely at home, rather on the streets in disguise. He stays in human form, but uses his dragon form more than his other siblings. Ezio and Astraea rely on him far more than they will ever admit. He’s humble and calm, which balances out Ezio’s short temper, and Astraea’s ego. They rely on him for help in training the troops, and strategies, as he can tell when they’re letting anger or ego getting in the way of reason. He’s the backbone of the military, although it’s not official, he’s known as the Captain of the military. He rarely spends time with the troops, but they know who he is, and will obey his every command.' ' ' Ezio Eirinia: Size wise, he is the smallest of the family but he makes up for it in temper. He prefers to stay in dragon form most of the time, and is rarely in angel form. When he is in angel form, he’s breathtaking, but his eyes are hard. He’s seen too much from an early age, and any warmth has faded. However whenever he looks at his sister, Leto, his eyes kindle a small fire and he softens, like the rest of the family. He has a short fuse, and often times loses his temper. He works somewhat well with Astraea, but when he gets angry at her, he directs it onto his troops. He trains the Aura Vis, which are basically angels, dragons, fairies, and anything with wings or flight abilities. Ezio was selected to take charge of the Aura Vis, since he had a passion for flying and enjoyed bossing people around. He often causes arguments, but will be the first one on the line of defense. While he is great with strategy, he often times would rather be on the front line with his men. Not out of loyalty, out of bravery. He hates to be called a coward, and for that reason he gets into fights to prove himself. He mostly picks fights with his siblings, or high ranking officials. He’s lost quite a few times, but he always comes back. He’s one of the strongest of the siblings.' ' ' Leto Ishina: Married to Keenay Ishina, she is the proud mother of a newborn baby. She is very nurturing, and loving, as a result she is the backbone of the family unit. She’s soft spoken, but somehow the family ends up listening when she speaks, mostly out of respect. The entire family relies, trusts, and loves her more than any other member, because she always helps them, and heals their wounds, both physical and emotional. She is almost like the mother of the family, and her only dream was to have children of her own. Because of that, she married young to a dashing Captain in the military, Keenay Ishina. Her child is her livelihood, and would rather die than her child be hurt. Although she plays no part in the government, politics, or military, she somehow managed to become an advisor for everyone. ' Rastus Eirinia: While he dabbles in magic, his true love is the sea. He prefers to stay in his dragon form, and soar over the ocean, letting the salt water spray over him. He’s the only family member to publicly have a body modification, and that’s gills. He dives into the water, and will disappear for hours just exploring. While his curiosity gets the better of him, he’s not lazy. He is hardworking, and the Eirinia kingdom has one of the best naval military. Even though he’s in charge of the Venus Aecor, he makes times to train his sister’s branch, the medies. He is one of the most loved princes, and anyone under his command seems to improve ten fold, and become more obedient. While he has many good traits, behind closed doors he’s not as perfect as some may say. He’s extremely power hungry, and is the biggest advocate to finding the complete set of Typhon armor, and steal them for himself. He wants to take the full armor for his own, and eventually wants to ascend to a god. He won’t take the Eirinia throne, mostly because he knows the family would easily overpower him, and he’d end up powerless. Dawn is worried he is plotting against the family, or feeding information to the Ladons.' ' ' Layland Eirinia: The peasants from the kingdom love Layland, and is the most respected prince out of the bunch. He is the voice of the people, and is the public face for the Eirinia family to the kingdom residents. He is a huge advocater for their rights, and gets into fights with Astraea more than not because of this. He wants a democracy for the people, so he single-handedly put up a parliament with members from the kingdom. While the parliament doesn’t actually have power, Layland makes his father, Gahn, listen to them at least once a month. Because of this different laws have passed to help improve the lives of the peasants. Layland is a huge revolutionary, and very loud. He may be a little too extreme for his own good, but he means well. He is completely honest to the point of rude.' ' ' Kleio Erinia: Kleio is the youngest daughter of the bunch, and she’s in charge of the Lumen Signum. She hates the new job, and has trouble putting it together. She was the best musician in the kingdom, but due to Layland, and his parliament, Ghan gave the job of a police force to Kleio. Kleio would rather be performing to the public, but she’s stuck behind a desk trying to recruit men, and buy equipment. Nowadays she’s stressed, anxious, and snaps at anyone interrupting her. Luckily Rastus, and Cicero help her out, but the stress and anger still creates friction between her and Layland. While they don’t hate each other, their relationship is crumbling due to Kleio blaming Layland for the new found job. She’s generally shy, but the job has forcer her out of her shell, to the point of constant anger. Currently she looks for someone to take her anger out on, which makes her and Ezio fight to the point of death. She’s one of the problem children of Erinia, but keeps face to the public for her mother’s sake. Her and Dawn are very close.' ' '' Jace Erinia: He’s a friendly and optimistic healer, and he leaves a smile on anyone’s face who meets him. He’s the youngest of the Erinia’s, but is one of the smartest. He loves technology, and tends to use tech more than any other magic, spell, or weapons. He helps Lexi with her academy, and because of him there are amazing medicines and doctors in the academy. The medics he trains in the academy get an immediate job in the military after graduation. He’s always laughing, and sure to brighten the mood of even the darkest of times. His best friend is Leto, and Leto relies on him as much as the rest of the family relies on her. Keenan Ishina: Keenan Ishina is a curiosity among the Voltum Kingdom, and shrouded by fear and mystery. How did a monster climb the ranks of the Exercitus branch and manage to marry the most precious family member in Eirinian royalty? Born on the streets of Seekabar, a crowded and filthy city on the edge of the Voltum Kingdom, he was orphaned by the age of 5, and had to learn to defend himself. As the years went on he excelled at street fighting, and earned enough money from it to travel with a couple friends- orphans like him he had met at an early age- to the capital the Voltum Kingdom to start fresh. However the inexperienced teens took a wrong turn and was caught in a snow storm in the middle of the Initium forest, which was rumored to be haunted and crawling with the souls of the damned. The storm seemed almost unnatural, and the howling wind slowly drove the young men insane. The hunger, thirst, and cold made them exceedingly weak, and they slowly turned on each other. From there rumors shroud the true story, but as with every rumor, most are born on a grain of truth. The most popular rumor is Keenan snapped, murdered his comrades, and ate them. The forest seemed to be appeased with the violence and soon after the storm slightly let up, but not enough for any sane man to travel through. At this point Keenan's sanity was long gone, and stole his half eaten friend's coin then wandered the forest, slowly freezing to death. It seemed the young man planned to kill himself due to guilt, until he was visited by a spirit. It's said the spirit applauded Keenan's actions and made him a deal. The spirit needed a body and Keenan needed a way out, the spirit would posses Keenan, and it would help Keenan out of the forest and on his journey. Keenan agreed, but not after 3 days of the spirit harassing him while stumbling half dead through the storm. The spirit possessed him, and it was revealed the spirit was a Wendigo, a cannibalistic giant or a person who has been transformed into a monster by the consumption of human flesh. The Wendigo took hold of Keenan's mind and Keenan was physically transformed into it, his mind lost to the beast.Years went by, and during that time the Wendigo ravaged the forest, eating any passerby it could before one day something happened. Some say a passing priest took pity on the beast and attempted to help the merged souls, others say the Wendigo slowly lost power after almost starving one winter, but whatever the reason Keenan was able to regain his body and mind. His gained a unstable control over the Wendigo and managed to get to hist original destination. Penniless, possessed, and shunned he turned to the militia. After a few mishaps of Keenan loosing control, he eventually gained a reputation as one of the most ruthless yet friendly monsters known. He made as many connections and friends as he could, and quickly moved up the Exercius ranks. Eventually at the end of the year ball he caught the eye of the young Leto Eirinia. He courted her, much to Ghan's disapproval and eventually married her. As a wedding gift from Cicero Eirinia, Keenan was given control of his first real family, the Exercitus branch. He matured quickly and became one of the best captains, though sometimes he seems more Wendigo than not. Troops have often commented he seems almost ravenous on occasion when going through training, a hunger for flesh from the beast within... but other than that he's a swell guy!